


Consolidation

by Ragevanilla



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragevanilla/pseuds/Ragevanilla
Summary: Consolidation: the action or process of making something stronger or more solid.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera & Original Female Character(s), Macy Vaughn/Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn/Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Maggie address the elephant(s) in the room.

It had been a few days since Macy's return and things had been... there was no better way to put it, things had been awkward. 

The awkward tension between Harry and Macy was evident, almost expected but there was also an uneasiness between the sisters and Maggie couldn't go on like this any longer. She needed to address the issue.

One afternoon, she pulled Mel into her bedroom for a chat.

"Mel, I don't like how we are all walking on eggshells around each other. We need to fix this."

Mel looked at her with a frown, "I don't even know what's happened. How am I meant to fix something when I don't know what has fully happened?"

Maggie replied, "Well there is one obvious thing we're all avoiding. We've not even talked about the elephant in the room. With each other or with _them_."

"If you're talking about Harry and Macy then-..."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

Unbeknownst to them, their older sister Macy was outside the door listening intently. She had seen Maggie pull Mel into her room and saw that the door had been left ajar.

Sighing Mel replied, "It's not any of my business. I mean, yes I was surprised at first but it kinda makes sense if I think more about it."

"Yeah but why won't they admit their feelings to each other?" Maggie questioned.

Outside the door, Macy was shocked. How did they know about her feelings?

Inside the room, Mel responded to Maggie's question,

"They're both so righteous. They'll put duty above all and their feelings will be pushed aside."

Maggie sighed and then sadly added, "Why didn't Macy tell us? I thought we had reached a point where we could be open with each other. Why didn't she confide in us about this?"

Mel comforted Maggie, "I'm not sure but I know I feel horrible that we had to go through her personal journal to find out. I would've wanted to hear this directly from her."

Anger and shame bubbled within Macy. They had read her personal diary?

"To be fair, we were seconds away from being eaten by a hellhound! And we were trying to do a banned tracking spell because we thought Macy was in danger. We would never have guessed the thing she desires, denies and dreads was Harry! Almond milk, Mel! We thought the thing she denied herself was almond milk for gods sake!" Maggie said frustratingly.

At this point Macy's anger had died down. Her sisters had been trying to save her by doing a dangerous spell. They had risked their lives for her. They also needed to have known her deepest desires in order to successfully cast the spell. When was the last time the three sisters sat down and just talked?

"We don't know our sister at all do we?" Mel said in a small voice.

Macy chose this moment to enter the room, her mind made up.

"I think it's time that changed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy has decided to tell her sisters exactly what is going on her head.

Mel and Maggie were startled by her entrance.

"Did you hear all of that?" Maggie asked sheepishly, while shifting on the bed to make room for Macy.

"Yeah I did and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that to complete the tracking spell." Macy said as she took a seat on the bed.

"I don't know why I felt I couldn't come to you. I guess I was scared about your reaction and being judged." Macy said almost dejectedly. "I don't know what's happened to us since our relocation." 

Mel and Maggie recalled the events from a couple of months ago when Macy had taken on the Source. They thought the issue regarding Macy feeling lonely and unloved had been resolved but suddenly it felt like no progress had been made at all.

"Do you think our sisterhood has changed because of our lack of magic?" Maggie questioned.

"No!" Mel almost snapped. "No, I can accept that our magic depends on our sisterhood but I refuse to believe that our sisterhood depends on our magic. With or without magic we're sisters!"

"Then what's changed?" Macy asked.

Maggie gave her insight, "What happened to us is a big deal. We were attacked by Harry's darklighter, we lost our magic and our home. That's going to be hard for us to handle. We didn't even get a chance to catch our breath before we were thrown back into the action."

"Yeah we didn't even get a chance to talk about what has happened. Macy, we never even addressed the fact that you were looking at that job in Ann Arbor." Mel added.

Macy looked away sadly. She had her reasons for wanting a fresh start but couldn't bring herself to tell her sisters after all they had been through.

"Mace, what's going on with you?" Maggie asked softly while nudging her arm.

"I don't even know where to start." she replied sheepishly.

"Start from the top. God knows I have a _lot_ of questions!" Mel said with a small smile.

'Here goes nothing!' Macy thought with a decisive nod, 'Open and honest communication.'

Meanwhile outside the door, Harry had his hand raised ready to knock on the door to call them down for dinner but stopped abruptly as he heard their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I should be doing: planning lessons for my classes tomorrow.  
What I'm doing instead: writing Hacy fanfiction!  
Let me know what you want Macy to tell her sisters and what you want Harry to overhear!  
I also just wanted to say that this fandom is the most encouraging and kind fandom I've ever encountered so thank you guys for being totally awesome!  
I just love the Hacy fandom!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'll start from the top!" Macy said taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she was nervous telling her sisters everything. 

"When I was the Source, there was one power I didn't tell you about. And that was reading thoughts."

"Similar to mine?" Maggie perked up.

"Yes! When Harry came to comfort me after I received the powers, he sat on my bed and said, "We all love you" while holding my arm. But I also ended up hearing his thoughts and I was surprised at what I heard."

Outside the door, Harry stood stock-still, not even daring to breathe. Part of him wanted to walk away because he was intruding on a private conversation but another, more desperate part of him, needed to know what Macy was going to say.

"Did you hear that he has feelings for you?" It was Mel that enquired this time. 

"Yeah. By the way how do you two know about Harry's feelings?" 

"He told us." Maggie replied. "When you were taken by his darklighter. He said you weren't in immediate danger because he has feelings for you and so does he." she explained gently. Then she added, "That day was just one surprise after another!" 

Mel snorted with laughter. Macy was shocked though. Harry had told her sisters about his feelings for her? The thing they had both agreed to forget about? This must mean that he still felt something for her.

"How did you feel when you heard his thoughts?" Mel questioned.

"As the Source I didn't really give it much thought. Afterwards though, I couldn't stop thinking about it or him. I was surprised that he could ever see me in that way."

In the hallway, Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he shifted from one foot to the other. How _couldn't_ he see her in that way? She was intelligent, courageous, beautiful. And the fact that she was extremely modest just made her even more alluring.

Macy hesitated before she continued. She had just seen a shadow under the door and she had an inkling Harry was there. She would have preferred to say the next thing she was planning to tell her sisters, to Harry face to face. After yesterday's disastrous conversation when she returned, she needed to clear the air with Harry. She had never been great at opening up or sharing her thoughts and feelings. She was currently trying to amend that with Mel and Maggie. Looks like she'll also be opening up to Harry at the same time.

"Um...I - I had," Macy let out a small breath of air. "I was surprised because I actually had a small crush on Harry when we first met and when I took him to Summer's party." 

"Obvi." Maggie said almost casually. "Why do you think I suggested you take Harry?"

Macy and Mel looked to each other and playfully rolled their eyes. "Right I'm sure you were the mastermind behind this, empath. Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you said, 'trust me I'm the empath?'" Mel asked jokingly.

"We didn't get eaten by the hellhound okay?!" Maggie cried. "Can we get back to Macy and Harry please?"

"Right where was I? Well yes I had a crush on Harry, the cute dork that he was," Harry smiled shyly at this, "still is...but after learning about certain conventions and rules, I put it to the back of my head and then decided to focus all my time, romantically, on Galvin."

When she said the next thing, she hoped Harry was still there. A soft creak of the floorboard encouraged her to speak further.

"One thing that I always admired about Harry was the fact that he accepted me regardless of me being a half demon or the Source. He never once stopped caring for me or reassuring me and he never wanted me to get rid of my darkness; just find a way to accept it.

"Galvin on the other hand went out of his way to try and rid me of my darkness. But he did have redeeming qualities and sacrificing himself to save Hilltowne was courageous."

"Yeah he always had good intentions." Mel comforted her.

"I did love him you know. But it seemed like our relationship was doomed from the start."

"Why does it feel like being the Charmed Ones means we have to forgo love and romantic relationships?" Maggie asked sullenly. "None and I mean _none_ of our relationships worked out."

'Please let it work out for these two!' Maggie thought, crossing her fingers almost with a childlike glee.

"It's the nature of the job I guess. I thought things with Niko didn't work out because she wasn't part of the magical community and would always be in danger if she was associated with me. But things with Jada didn't pan out either. It's really difficult to navigate a healthy relationship with this lifestyle."

"Exactly. Which is why I was happy to agree with Harry when he said we should pretend this never happened. Things seemed like they got back to normal for a while. But I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I found myself always searching for him in a room. Always wanting to share a cup of tea. Always looking forward to our lunches on campus. Always doodling his name during meetings."

Harry almost drew back in shock. Did Macy have feelings for him as well? It felt like she had hidden this from him so well. A feeling of elation slowly crept through his body. Could it be that his love was actually requited? 

"And when did you do that sketch of Harry? The one we used for Absum Veri?" Maggie asked cheekily.

Wait what? The thing that Macy denied, dreaded and desired.....was _him_? But a small voice inside asked a question he dreaded: what if it was a sketch of Jimmy? Luckily Macy's answer sated that niggling doubt.

"A couple of months ago during yet another meeting. I was drawing it while absent-minded but I loved the end result. Of course I was going to keep it."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Mel asked pointedly.

"I didn't think it was fair to bring it up again and I just felt that he wouldn't pursue," she pointed to herself, getting a laugh from Maggie, "this, because his duty as our whitelighter came before everything."

Macy's voice saying 'You did the right thing,' rang in Harry's mind. 'I always do.' Harry could see how his response yesterday night might have come across differently to Macy.

"Anyway I thought minimising the time Harry and I spent together would help take my mind off him. That's when I applied to the new job and I was going to take it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you or shun my responsibilities as a witch but I just needed some space I guess?"

"Macy don't apologise. We now understand the reasoning behind your choices. I'm just so happy you're telling us all of this." Mel assured her and placed her hand on top of Macy's.

"Yes I'm so glad we can be open with each other again. I love you both and I've really missed us." Maggie joined her hands with her sisters.

Suddenly a blinding, bright blue light, that seemed to emanate from above them, illuminated the sisters. 

Harry could see the light from under the doorway and forgetting that he was eavesdropping on their conversation, rushed into the room.

The sisters were too preoccupied with the light to notice that their whitelighter had entered.

"The Power of Three." Harry whispered in awe.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other, eyes full of love, tears and laughter.

Their powers were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used to love it when the sisters used to get their powers back in OG charmed with the blue light above them!   
Also the jimmy talk will be between Harry and Macy in the next chapter!   
Thanks for reading!


End file.
